


【EC】Thank You for All Your Service/谢谢你的款待

by veronica_tao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fever, Historical References, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Jealous Erik, M/M, Poor Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 接沙滩复婚（其实不看对剧情影响也不大，逆转未来后的时间线），查查和万暂时同居
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	【EC】Thank You for All Your Service/谢谢你的款待

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是个比较普遍的题材，但是常写常新嘛  
> 依旧是甜甜的番外/骚话连篇万/“被偏爱的有恃无恐”

最后他们决定落脚在Erik在纽约的一处安全屋。  
这个地方附近叫Little Italy，一个地处曼哈顿下城区的意大利移民聚集区。  
作为一个移民聚居的地方，罪犯、斗殴、酗酒和肮脏的性交易在这里频繁上演。他们最终选择来这里的原因是条子不爱来这里，治安堪忧。更重要的是，纽约距离华盛顿不算太远，且信息渠道相对丰富，更有利他们查明事情的真相。  
Charles在海岛上失去了他的轮椅，他原本想再弄来一把，但是这样做似乎不利于他们隐瞒身份，因为他们还处于被政府通缉的状态。

所以那天他是Erik抱着来到这儿的。没人理会为什么一个大男人需要被抱着走，纽约虽然人流密集，但是没有人爱管闲事，他们的处事智慧就是管好自己。  
Charles喜欢这一点。

昏暗的楼道里，Erik因为抱着怀中人差点摔跤。

老式唱片机循环播放着70年代流行的意大利音乐，Expresso咖啡的香气隐约可闻。  
新与旧的事物在这里交替上演，两次世界大战使得这个移民区屡受牵连。可以说，就连居住在这里的意大利裔移民群体内部也是撕裂的。

他们是被社会边缘化的人。而他们也是。

173B，他们到了。  
Erik腾出一只手控制生锈的黄铜门把，老旧的木门“吱呀”一声开了。  
Charles环顾四周，屋内很简陋，也很狭小。老实说，他没有想过Erik会支付他安全屋的房租，毕竟这里可是曼哈顿，再破烂不堪的地方都明码标价着不菲的房租。他只祈祷Erik没有为了得到房子而杀掉某人。

已经很久没有人来过了，拉开密不透光的绸子窗帘，可以看见窗玻璃上蒙的一层灰。

“房东太太去世了。她把房子托付给了我。”Erik瞬间打消了Charles可能存在的疑虑。

他这样在电视上“出名”的人物还能取得别人的信任，真是不容易。

Charles不知道的是，这位房东太太也有着手臂上的刺青。她生前进过集中营，为了远离战争带来的心灵伤害，而选择了与这些毫无瓜葛的意大利移民居住在一起。底层的受害者们是最能共情的一类人，他们总会毫不犹豫地互相帮助。

这里装修得很简单，基本上类似“一床一《圣经》，一椅一台灯”的小旅馆。墙上还保留着一幅房东太太留下的油画。

另一边没有粉刷过的墙上挂着地图，图上有圈圈点点的标记，还有一张Shaw的黑白照片，他对这个人恨得入骨，也许在每个安全屋他都是这样做的。暗屉里还有一些现金和一顶头盔。

“所以你现在打算戴着这个吗？”Charles假装漫不经心地问。  
“不。现在没什么必要。”  
一句话轻飘飘地过去了。Charles觉得很恍惚，原来他们已经和解到这个地步了？

房间的一角的茶几上靠着一副拐杖。Charles莫名觉得很有意思，难道是看见自己在古巴导弹危机那次不慎瘫痪,这个杀人不眨眼的磁控者也开始为自己的后半辈子打算了吗？

总之，一个西斯彻特庄园和各地房产的合法继承者，现在要过寄人篱下的生活了。

不过至少现在在他的地盘上，Charles可以提出将这副拐杖据为己有。

Charles决定不再胡思乱想，他要先打理一下自己。在海岛上他被弄的狼狈不堪，各种意义上的。  
只不过一个残疾人，要怎么自己洗澡？  
“那让我抱着你洗。”

Erik伸出两条粗壮的手臂，把Charles从轮椅上抱到他那张单人床上。这张床很硬，和囚犯睡的硬板床似的。似乎翻个身就会发出床架与地板之间摩擦的巨大噪音，Charles差点被吓了一跳。

Erik开始帮Charles脱衣服。那只有些粗糙的、青筋分明的手在他的白衬衫扣子间游走。  
他故意在Charles细腻洁白的脖颈多加停留，脱衣变成了情色的游戏场。

浴室里很局促，而且只有一个淋浴龙头，Erik决定先帮Charles洗。  
Erik找来一个小木凳放在浴室的一角，让Charles靠着坐下。然后拿起一块香皂细心地搓出大量晶莹剔透的泡沫，一只手抱着他，另一只手小心地替他抹在身上，伴随着肢体间有意无意的触碰。

这里是没有什么高档沐浴露的，但是Charles觉得香皂的味道也很好闻。这个香味让他想起儿时的气球和草坪，都是可以给他带来依恋感的美好东西。

“我不在的时候，谁替你洗澡？Hank吗？”Erik后知后觉地联想到这一层，心中的醋味突然泛起。

Charles愣了一下，突然又觉得这个吃醋的理由很好笑，在西斯彻特庄园的时候，他牺牲了读心技能来换取行走能力，完全是可以自己洗澡的。在Hank发明出针剂之前，也有从小到大的贴身管家帮自己。

“我不喜欢别人碰属于我的东西。”Erik在他的锁骨上又留下一个吻痕，上次那个在脖子上的还若隐若现。  
这种爱意的表达方式充满侵略性，一如Erik平时的处事方式。

转眼间澡已经洗好。  
“你发烧了。”Charles再次被Erik抱到床上时敏锐地注意到这一点，Erik正光着上半身为他穿衣服。

脖子上还没愈合好的枪伤、落在海水里着凉，加上今天抱着他走了这么多路和在浴室里那么专心地帮自己洗澡，不累到发烧才怪。

换来一声不满的闷哼。  
”今天晚上就别想着那种事了。我等你好起来。”Charles缓缓凑近，温柔地抚上他的额头。明明Erik在沙滩边对他那样粗暴，怎么他如今倒开始喜欢这些了？

Erik不是很习惯被人照顾，Charles趁其不备用精神控制使Erik进入了昏睡，他需要好好休息。Charles决定在他睡着的间隙亲自去买一些生活用品。

Charles拄着拐杖艰难地走到楼下，花花绿绿的大洋伞和罗马字体招牌下有一群小贩。

混着尘土的阳光，嘈杂的叫卖声，鲜亮的地毯和地中海特色织物，以及奔跑的各种族裔的小孩。这里到处洋溢着生活的气息，叫人有点沉醉了。

Charles觉得自己迷失在了1973年一个阳光和煦的周日下午。

小贩们在伞下阔谈最近的纳斯达克指数，这很新鲜，即便Charles很清楚他们没有一个人在华尔街的股市里投入一分钱。或许他们根本觉得那些都是资本家骗人的玩意。

这些人没受过多少教育，所以世界观比较狭隘。他们都是在阳光下庸庸碌碌的普通人，一生的追求也不过是追逐利益，在这座大城市里活着罢了。“给他们展示一个更好的未来”并不是一件容易的事，他们连自己被资本剥削着度过一生也毫不知情，被洗脑后为政治服务也自然不意外。他们比Charles想象中需要更多的悲悯与引导。

他在即将收市的摊贩那里买了一些鸡蛋和牛奶，并且需要赶紧回家。

Charles打开房门，发现Erik醒着。原来是在楼下的入神思考使他忘记继续使用能力，导致那个人提前醒来。  
他立马通过读心意识到自己被小贩们坑了，一张不谙世事的脸使他被市井的“生意人”玩的团团转，这些商品几乎全都买贵了。就算Erik呆在监狱十年没有买这些零碎的东西，他对这些基本商品的价格总还是了然于胸的。

没错，Charles几乎从不亲自去购买这些东西，当然意识不到当家之难。但是恰恰是这些琐碎的点滴，让他觉得自己是该要逐步进入Erik的生活，从他的角度去看问题。

不过Erik没有要苛责他的意思。

“有件事我希望你知道。”Erik坐了起来，他醒来后已经在Charles来之前一个人发了一会呆，此刻他若有所思。  
“我希望我们不是因为单纯的肉体关系而在一起的，尽管我知道我总是能让你满意。Charles，我希望你是真的爱我。”

“当然，吾爱。”  
这个人也太容易得意忘形了。

Love goes both ways.

“Erik,你知道吗，也许你应该在16岁时遇见我。”Charles努力咽了咽口水，多年过去了，那个嗓音听起来还是那个少年。他爬上那张单人床，和Erik挤在一起。

果然来了兴趣。

“16岁啊......唔......那时候的你应该看起来很可口。但我会尽量克制自己的，等你长大了再做。”

他脑子里都在想什么。

“我是认真的，Erik。你应该在16岁离开集中营的时候遇见我，说不定你，Raven,还有我就可以一起长大。”Charles顿了一顿，认真地对枕边人说，“我们可以给彼此爱与希望，而不是你多年来独自承担那份痛苦。我们......我们将组成一个家。”

Charles总是能看到人性中积极的一面。

“哦？那要是我把你带坏了呢？”Erik在床上换了一个更舒服的姿势，把双手举到脑后枕着，饶有兴趣地听Charles作这种有点俗套煽情的假设。

“不会的，我们会感谢彼此的款待。”Charles在Erik的额头轻轻留下一个啄吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.标题是来自Hamilton的一句台词，是女主在舞会上见到Ham的时候说的，后面有一句是“If it takes fighting a war to meet you, then it has been worth it.”超动人的。在这里，“款待”对EC来说是双向的。  
> 2.我真的好喜欢查查照顾万的情节啊  
> 3.私以为，查查和万一直不能认同对方的很大原因就是因为两个人没有好好站在对方角度去看问题，所以说不定两个人同居之后就会有新发现惹！


End file.
